gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:ClaudeSpeed9425/Archivo 1
<Volver a la discusión | style="width: 60%; background-color: #010101; border: 5px solid #FF8C00; border-bottom-width:4px; vertical-align: top; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 8px;" rowspan="3" | Anterior - Archivo Num 1 de la discusión de ClaudeSpeed9425 - Siguiente |} | style="width: 60%; background-color: #010101; border: 5px solid #FF8C00; border-bottom-width:4px; vertical-align: top; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 8px;" rowspan="3" | |} Aquí espero encontrar el nombre (o apodo) del Administrador de esta Wiki. Me sorprende Este es un proyecto abandonado, nadie hacía acto de presencia aquí desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, es más, se creó y se dejó totalmente en el olvido porque había poca gente...vamos, no sé exactamente por qué quedó en el olvido... El que se encargaba de esto es WangKorps. Para más información mira en GTA Revolution. Precisamente les propuse yo mismo (bola) que se hiciese un proyecto wiki del gta y me hablaron de este tan antiguo, se supone que haremos uno mucho mejor que este...si de verdad estás interesado en el proyecto, contacta conmigo en foro de esa página web, soy uno de los moderadores, para guiarte un poco. Gracias...(dí contigo de pura casualidad eh, tienes suerte jeje) Contacta por mensajes privados por favor, te mandé dos, en cuanto los veas intenta responder, sino respondes te mandaré un email. Gracias Ojala y entres! HOLA soy Sear 001 como te va? Espero que no te olvides de esta wiki! y que todavia entres cin regularidad, parece que esta abandonada de verdad, no creo que nadie la atienda, sin embargo te puedo ser de gran ayuda... esto no es recomendable pero aqui esta mi msn: sear_2507@hotmail.com! se ve que esto esta subdesarrollado ni siquiera se puede firmar! 16:38 5 may 2007 (UTC) ---- Hola Claude! que no escriba todo el nombre, es un poco largo x´D!. De nuevo muchas de gracias por los arreglos :P Mira, tu que estás mas enterado que yo de estas cosas: ¿Como coloco una tabla de contenidos en una página? Es que lo he intentado, pero no encuentro modo... bye! Thumb Hola Claude, quería darte unos consejos sobre el comando thumb: *No es necesario poner right, se alinea directamente a la derecha. :*Cuando definas el tamaño, si lo quieres poner a 180px, simplemente no escribas ese campo ya que es el valor predeterminado. Espero que esto te sirva para mejorar los artículos. Un saludo y siempre a servir http://images.wikia.com/inciclopedia/images/2/20/Vale.gif -- 17:05 8 jun 2007 (UTC) Problema en AK 47 Tu problema es del explorador, supongo que usaras IE6, ¿verdad? -- 08:39 9 jun 2007 (UTC) Ya ví tu mensaje. La próxima vez que te deje un mensaje, responde ahí, mientras que si me dejas un mensaje, te lo respondo allí. Un saludo -- 14:06 9 jun 2007 (UTC) Enhorabuena Te daría un premio por traer tantos usuarios, pero de momento no los hay (sería un buen tema para discutir en el foro). Sin embargo, te doy la enhorabuena por ello 17:24 16 jun 2007 (UTC) *Gracias Kenbill. ¿El foro ya funciona totalmente? si es así, podriamos empezar a usarlo. Hay muchas cosas que discutir. --ClaudeSpeed9425 20:13 16 jun 2007 (UTC) Tienen que trasladar un admin unos contenidos que puse, pero quizás.... -- 20:57 16 jun 2007 (UTC) :Recuerda que yo respondo siempre donde empieza la discusión (en la mía) -- 02:58 23 jun 2007 (UTC) Discusión Te veo activo, podemos discutir ahora las cosas que querías de la wiki-- 00:27 24 jun 2007 (UTC) *No me referia tanto a "discutir", solo charlar. Queria saber si el Foro estaba listo ya para usarse, o sea, si ya se hizo todo lo que habia que hacer. Y en caso de que fuera asi, habria que poner algun link en la Portada, o en la tablita que hay a la izquierda. Como vos sabes mucho de eso, supongo que podras hacerlo. Otra cosa, ya he visto que has puesto muchas veces "esboso" a algunos arts. En lugar de poner esbozo, ¿no podrias agrandarlos un poco? Solo te estoy comentando. No se si estaras ocupado o que. Igual, con que esté creado y en funcionamiento el foro alcanza. Yo queria poner información acerca de el nuevo video "Looking for that especial someone" del GTA IV, ya que falta poco para que salga... Saludos --ClaudeSpeed9425 13:36 24 jun 2007 (UTC) (lo de "discusión" se suele ver como un término exagerado, no te culpo) El foro está funcional, lo que le falta es un poco de estilo para ver si se ha editado recientemente el tema y un poco de color, pero eso es cosa de los admins. Al yo no ser administrador, no puedo editar el mediawiki, por lo que no lo puedo poner aquí, que es la columna de la derecha. Te quejas de que ponga la plantilla esbozo y no lo amplíe. En todas las wikis que participo, le dedico la mayoría del tiempo a tareas de administración en vez de escribir, de hecho ese es el motivo por el que estoy aquí, para colocaros esto un poco. El tema del vídeo, habría que verlo en el foro, pero lo más probable es que te dejen hacerlo ya que está relacionado. -- 14:22 24 jun 2007 (UTC) *Entonces... ¿ya puedo empezar a usar el foro? Igual, hoy y mañana estaré un poco ocupado (hoy me voy a comer a lo de mi abuela, y mañana es mi cumpleaños), pero cuando tenga tiempo, hare lo del video. Cuando salga, pondré fotos. Por desgracia, Bola se fue de vacaciones, y a WKorps se lo tragó la tierra (nadie sabe donde está), asique no podremos poner el link en la izquierda. Tal vez cuando vuelva Bola, empezaremos a ver lo de la votación para otro admin., aunque probablemente ganes vos, ya que sabes mucho sobre todo. --ClaudeSpeed9425 14:28 24 jun 2007 (UTC) Sí, puedes ir añadiendo temas aquí. Sobre lo de la votación http://images.wikia.com/inciclopedia/images/8/89/Risa.gif , no sería ahora el mejor candidato, estoy de viaje casi todo el mes de julio y en agosto faltaré unas semanas -- 14:34 24 jun 2007 (UTC) *bueno... pero tu aportas mucho a la wiki, igual puedes ser admin. Sabes más que cualquier otro. No te agregues fama de más! Che Claude, no es por nada, pero... hay muchos artículos en la zona tuya de "Mis Contribuciones" que en realidad no los hiciste vos. Ej.: Chinatown (San Fierro) No te lo tomes a mal, pero es que yo siento que no es justo eso... ya sé que vos ponés todo lo que haces, no solo los artículos que creas. Pero sinceramente creo que no es justo poner que vos haces artículos cuando en realidad lo hace otro, me entendes?? Porque después, te van a odiar por el hecho de que les sacas prestigio a los demás. Mirá, yo te lo digo de onda porque ya conozco tus metodos, pero de ahora en mas me gustaria que pusieses los artículos que VOS hiciste, y no los que modificaste. Aunque, de todos modos, es mi opinión, y como es tu página de usuario, vos haces lo que querés. Pero yo siento que es una injusticia porque con ese pretexto cualquiera puede venir a decir que hace los artículos de los demás,y eso no me parece correcto. En el caso de Doherty bueno, porque lo hicimos entre los dos... pero,hay otros, como Palomino Creek, o Dillimore, que en realidad no los hiciste vos, y eso se siente feo. Vos sabes a lo que me refiero. Salu2! Cuidate Claude! *SJ: como quieras, me lo saco si queres, pero yo pongo un art. en Mis Contribuciones, cuando agregé información de más de 20 renglones. Pero bueno, no te enojes. Los saco. PD= Podrias firmar dps de cada cosa que haces en las discuciones? Arriba, donde estan los cuadritos para subir imágenes y eso, entre la raya y la W tachada, hay uno que te pone tu firma, fecha y hora. Hacé clic ahí y listo. --ClaudeSpeed9425 19:36 24 jun 2007 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! http://www.fundaciongsr.es/penaranda/13aniversario/images/cumpleanos.gif Feliz cumpleaños Claude, que cumplas muchos más http://images.wikia.com/inciclopedia/images/2/20/Vale.gif. Por cierto, un "pseudo-regalo" de cumpleaños: Plantilla:Enobras, para indicar que nuestro escritor hiperactivo está tocando algo -- 15:44 25 jun 2007 (UTC) *Gracias Kenbill. Con respecto a lo de la Plantilla: Enobras, ya lo había visto antes, pero no usado. A partir de mañana la voy a usar mucho.. jeje xD. Gracias --ClaudeSpeed9425 18:07 25 jun 2007 (UTC) Feliz cuuuuumple! Y si man, a todos nos llega! asique MAS LES VALE HACERME UNA FIESTA EN LA WIKI A MI, EH?? jajaja noooo, mentira :P we Claude, tendremos altibajos de trabajo por una cuestion de métodos >-) jaja pero eso no importa porque de todos modos juntos, a todos los demás también, colaboramos a armar esta wiki que es uno de los proyectos más sólidos en el que haya participado hasta ahora. Asique te dejo unos saluditos, y coca-cola y sanguchitos para todos! xDDD FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE! YO SIGO, TOTAL...xDDD FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE! FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE!FELIZ CUMPLE! x) *Gracias SJ. Supe que eras vos por todas tus caritas xD. NO PORQUE FIRMASTE!! Era el mejor regalo que me podias hacer... no mentira. Gracias --ClaudeSpeed9425 18:10 25 jun 2007 (UTC) ---- Hola, estás trabajando en algo?? Yo hoy hice Stafford y Kilo Tray Ballas. Decime a ver si hay algo en lo que pueda trabajar, si queres. Me parece que estás en este momento, por eso te dejo este mensaje. =) --mmm...Sweet :D 18:26 8 jul 2007 (UTC) *No tube tiempo, pero ahora veo si me pongo a hacer algún arma...--ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 20:05 8 jul 2007 (UTC) Ricardo Diaz Buenas. Antes de nada, felicitaciones por ser el usuario del mes. Ahora, al tajo: En los artículos que creo tiendo a poner en el infobox, donde pone comentario de imagen, una cita del personaje que sirva para resumir la personalidad del mismo. Y ahora he comprobado que mi idea chirría con la tuya, ya que has editado y has lo has puesto como cita. Sí, también podría ser. Pero como es una frase... digamos... descriptiva, se me ocurrió ponerla en el infobox. ¿Qué opinas?-Bardo :Puede ser... puede ser... a mi me parece que es una cita.. pero si queres la ponemos donde estaba, y ponemos otra cita, que ya se me ocurrió otra mejor. --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 19:42 31 jul 2007 (UTC) PD: El link a tu nombre, seria Usuario: Bardo, y tambien hay un botón para firmar, en la barra de edición, entre la W tachada y la - (linea negra), hay un botón, que tiene una firma, y sirve para eso, firmar. Aeropuerto de Verdant Meadows Hola che, veo que estás trabajando... q bien! Yo acabo de terminar el Aeropuerto de Verdant Meadows... a ver que te parece... por cierto, vi Beagle y me gustó mucho... la foto de Kilo Tray Ballas está buena, pero es muy graciosa... jaja, los cuatro Ballas son iguales xDD Yo que vos empiezo a usar la previsualización Che man, miraste el artículo "Los santos"?? Esun nombre, eh?? xDD Va a haber que trasladarlo a Los Santos, poruqe lo 'cribistt mal... xDD pero no importa. Después lo voy a "pulir" para que quede perfecto. Por cierto, gracias por tu ayuda en Aeropuerto de Verdant Meadows, realmente me gustó. Tenés un don con las fotos jajaj ;) Después veo si hago algún artículo. Ahh, otra cosa, me gustaría que vieras Turismo y Super GT. Creo que te van a gustar. (Finalmente me dí el gusto y los hice ^^) Saludos, Claude, seguí asi. P.D: Felicitaciones USUARIO DEL MES!! jaja ;) --Usuario:SJ94 20:14 9 jul 2007 (UTC) Demasiada info o lo justo?? La pregunta se debe a mi artículo "Atrio", el cual incluye información, bueno... habla de estatuas pajéandose. Yo no se si hice lo correcto al incluirlo, pero me parecía que quedaría vacio, ya que es posiblemente, una de sus atracciones principales. Además, hay otro artículo, que habla de los secretos del GTA: SA que también hace mención a eso y a otras cosas más... :S Por favor responder en Mi discusión. Este link los lleva a mi pág de usuario. Felicidades! Hola Claude! Queria felicitarte por el gran logro de ser usuario del mes de Junio. Eres grande tio, te lo mereces :D --It´s Petrus! Háblame! [Que no "ablame..." ] 13:54 16 jul 2007 (UTC) :Gracias Petrus. No creo que siga siendo usuario del mes, o por lo menos en Julio, ya que en unos dias me voy de viaje, y estoy ocupado con respecto a la escuela, las tareas, etc, por lo que me estoy dedicando un poco menos a la wiki. Igual, no quiere decir que me vaya. Cuando vuelva del viaje, me vuelvo a poner las pilas xD. Saludos. --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 16:01 16 jul 2007 (UTC) Petrus, no te olvides de cerrar los "small". Claude, te he puesto un consejo de la firma en mi discusión. -- 16:52 28 jul 2007 (UTC) Plantillas personales No es necesario hacer una plantilla para cada usuario como las que has hecho para SJ94, Ace y alguno más (aunque demuestras que ya sabes como hacerlas) Se puede añadir una función en ellas, de hecho voy a ponerlo en la plantilla en obras de forma que poniendo funcione eso. -- 17:45 28 jul 2007 (UTC) Ya funciona, no sé nada sobre ParseFunctions pero me salió a la primera, aprovéchenla -- 19:06 28 jul 2007 (UTC) Entonces sería conveniente borrar las otras plantillas, ya que con esta saldrá sin necesidad de crear mil plantillas para cada usuario ¿no? Bola 19:16 28 jul 2007 (UTC) :Te lo iba a decir, pero ya te adelantaste, sí, habría que borrarlas, son inútiles -- 19:44 28 jul 2007 (UTC) :Bien... pudiste resumir 5 plantillas en una. Creo que está mejor así, como la dejaste. Es más practico, gracias.--ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 20:09 29 jul 2007 (UTC)